A Fox's Love
by FoxyFusion
Summary: A simple FoxyxChica story set in 1995. The animatronics have finally admited that they were playing a horror game with Mike. But this one confession led to even more confessions, not all of which worked out well to begin with.. Rated T for Violence, Swearing, and FNaF-ness
1. The Repair

Disclaimer - I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of the characters mentioned from the FNAF series. Only my own characters are owned by me. I also do not Mortal Kombat or any other brand names mentioned in this story, apart from a few exceptions, listed at the end of the last chapter. Anyways. ONWARD!

23:50. Mike had arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place early to fix one of the animatronic characters, Bonnie. He had suffered from a severe malfuncion two months prior to repair, but nobody was willing to fix him after the Bite of '87 due to high risk of death. Mike began work on Bonnie at around 23:55 after allowing the others to walk freely and finished on him at roughly 2:00 instead of the estimated time of 1:25 as he was ensuring that Bonnie would not mafunction again for a while, however Mike was distracted often, mainly by Freddy, but Chica disrupted him once to ask if he wanted some pizza. Mike, after two hours of hard work and five minutes of chatting and eating, hoped that his efforts to save Bonnie were successful, but as he opened Bonnie's back panel to switch him on once more, he heard Chica's voice yet again.

'Mike! Can I talk to you for a sec?' Chica asked, with a tone of urgency audiable in her voice.

'Yeah, hang on till I reactivate Bonnie!' Mike replied, slightly angered at all of the animatronics for being so disruptive, waking Foxy without realizing.

'HEY! Keep the noise down out there lad, I is tryin ta snooze 'ere!' Foxy angrily yelled at Mike, startling him.

'Oh shit! Sorry Foxy! Didn't know you were sleeping...' Mike began, before being cut off by Foxy.

'Aye, it be fine lad, ye didn't know. Night matey!' Mike entered the office looking for Freddy, as he had been still and silent all night, only to have found him staring into camera 2B creepily, as if trying to get Mike's attention, comfirmed when he heard Mike scream, after which he let out a deep, hearty laugh before teling him to reactivate Bonnie, something Mike had completely frogotten to do, and something only humans could do.

'Right... I'll just do that now. And please, stop doing that Freddy. It's just fucking wierd.' Mike said in a somewhat polite, but authorative tone. Freddy simply gave another laugh before returning to the stage. The button was pressed and the panel was put back in place. It took Bonnie around 6 seconds to start up again, with both Mike and Freddy relieved at the successful repair.

Mike finally entered the kitchen, where Chica was sitting, eating. He bumped his head on a pot, and this was how Chica knew Mike was finally in the kitchen, and Chica moved Mike to around 10 centimeters away from her.

'OK Chica. I'm here, so what do you want?' Mike asked her, almost impatiently. Chica hesitated to say anything for a while, but she finally spoke...

A/N - Sorry the first two chapters are so short! They will get longer, I promise. 


	2. Chica's Confession

'I-I-I'm in love with Foxy, but I-I don't if he l-likes me back. P-Please don't tell anyone e-else Mike. I-I've loved him since he a-ar-arrived here in '82, even though he caused the bite.' Chica said, finally getting her secret , however, also heard this and gave out a hysterical laugh and joined the two in the kitchen, and the Freddy and Chica started arguing,which Mike took as his cue to leave, and as he left, he found Bonnie talking with Foxy, however Mike ignored this and went into his office again. Mike when checking the cameras, could hear what Foxy and Bonnie were saying in Pirate Cove, and as much as he didn't want to, he tried to eavesdrop on their conversation, but they finished before he could hear much, so he checked on the argument about Foxy in the kitchen, but instead of consisting of completely inaudiable yelling, they had obviously decided to sit and chat about it.

'Ok, but what's wrong with loving someone?'

'Well, in this case, it's... w-well isn't it clear!?' Freddy stuttered now and then, and Mike now knew two things. 1 - Why Freddy hates Foxy, and 2 - Why Foxy is so beaten up. The bite.

'Well, the guy did bite an engineer's frontal lobe off, and killed his kid, but that was obviously an accident! I still don't understand why you and Bonnie had to beat him like that for SIX WHOLE HOURS, or AT ALL!' Chica yelled inbetween breaths and the occasional tear.

'Erm...Ummmm' was all Freddy could say. Nobody had ever yelled at him before. He was quite shocked at this as the actually thought that Chica would never shout, but he was obviously proven wrong.

'Bonnie!' Chica called, before also calling Mike and Foxy.

'Mike, tell Chica NOT to yell at me EVER AGAIN.' demanded Freddy, raising his voice at him. But before Mike could even acknowledge that Freddy said something to him, Chica practically interrogated Mike, Freddy and Bonnie.

'First, you two. Why did you beat Foxy!?' Chica asked, demanding a satisfactory answer from the pair. All she could get from them without torturing them was 'Ummmmm's and 'Errrmmmmm's as well as some stumbled 'Well...'s, but nothing else. They had no reason. They just wanted to.

'Well why didn't you try and stop us then!?'

'The best reason I can remember was that I was threatened every 5 minutes by Freddy that he would do the same to me as they were doing to Foxy if I even moved.' Again, Freddy just stumbled, then ran off..

'Fuck you Chica!' yelled both Mike and Bonnie. Foxy and Chica felt like telling them to die in their corners, but Mike knew Chica's secret, and Bonnie knew Foxy's. So they couldn't afford to piss either of them off. But they were too late in realizing this...

'Eat your shit!' and 'Eat yer shite!' were both said together, enraging Bonnie.

'So be it...' Bonnie said, at a volume that was intended that meant that only Foxy and Chica could hear, even though Freddy also heard this, like he did with Chica's confession. It quickly became obvious what they were up to, but Freddy wanted these secrets to stay secret until the animatronic with the secret is ready and willing to share it.

'Shiiiit!'...


	3. Freddy's Sorrow

They both got out of there as quickly as they could to prevent the other animatronic from hearing their secret, whilst Freddy ran in.

'DON'T YELL CH.. CRET!' Freddy yelled angered, but saddened at the same time, his vocal box screwing up during his yell.

'I can do the same to you two as I did to Foxy, IF you keep this fucking shit up!' He shouted, followed by another non-voluntary scream of agony. His voice box had been strained after all of the yelling that was happening, but he would have to wait until tomorow to see Mr. Fazbear as Mike was angry and would rather have all of the animatronics smashed into a hundred pieces then burnt than have to fix another one. Foxy had no idea where to hide from Mike and Bonnie as the cove would be the fisrt place that the would search. That's when Chica came up with one of the best ideas yet.

'H-Hey F-F-Foxy...' she started before hearing something. 'S-Supply C-C-CCloset' was all she said, but it was enough for Foxy to understand what was meant. They ran down the East Corridor, through the office and into the supply closet before anyone even noticed them run down through the party room. After around 5 minutes, a rather familiar sound was heard.

'Ding, dong, ding, dong, dong, diing, diing, dong...' 6 AM. They made it. Mike left the building, somewhat angry, still wondering how animatronic characters anywhere could even have feelings for any other, but dismissed the thought as he drove home. He arrived at his apartment complex, discovering the elevator was out of order.

'Great. Just fucking great. Just when I thought this day couldn't get any BLOODY worse...' Mike thought to himself, clearly more agitated than ever before. Of all of the 500 apartments, and the penthouse at the top, Mike just HAD to get the penthouse. I mean, he loves it, and he gets a great view of the area at around 2500ft above the ground, but he could barely afford it, and it was REALLY hard to access without the elevator, albeit being completely impossible no more than 4 months ago.

***Meanwhile***Chica POV

I returned to the show stage after parting with Foxy, expecting to be pelted with more shit about Foxy and my feelings for him from Freddy, but he managed to even surprise Bonnie.

'L-L-Look, Chica. I know we need to be on-stage, but can I talk to you in private for a minute?' Freddy asked me, with some sorrow in his voice.

'Sure. But no SHIT. I mean it Fred. Any shit about F-Foxy and you have HAD IT! OK?' I said, immediately regretting it.

'I-I know...' He said, almost crying. We went backstage and after I cheered Freddy up and wiped his tears, he opened his mouth to speak, but for a few seconds, nothing came.

'I'm sorry. After I ran from the k-kitchen, I came here and re-evaluated my actions, and have decided, that, as much as I don't under-understand it, I'm happy that you found love and I-I hope that it w-works out between you and F-Foxy.' he said, apologetically, and sincerely, however this also was followed by a long, ear-piercing screech from his malfunctioning voicebox. Bonnie couldn't hear anything, not even the screech, as Freddy had already seen to that. His apologies were always sincere, and he never apologized as a joke or a dare.

'It's okay Freddy. I understand your reasons and accept your apology.' I said happily as we returned to the stage as if nothing even happened, although he did openly say;

'Oh. And if you decide you need help with anything with you and Foxy, I'd be happy to help ya.' he said, in his amazing British accent whilst tipping his hat. As much as I didn't want to take advantage of him, I decided I could use some help from Freddy at some point... 


	4. A Good Day

Mike POV

**Timeskip!***

I was woken up by my alarm on my cell, but for once actually followed my set routine for work and arrived early, a rare occurence in my case. I had to use the Fazbear ScentStik in the car though, but I encountered my boss, Mr Fazbear, and told him of Freddy's voice box, which had apparently gotten even worse over the day and, occasionally, Freddy even started leaking oil and splurting some over some originally happy customers, leading to Freddy's temporary removal from the show. I had a feeling what caused this issue, but I had no idea how to fix it, which was perfect, because that's exactly what Mr. Fazbear wants me to do, since i did such a good job on Bonnie, and since I didn't quite know how to say no, I agreed.

'Thanks Mike! The kids are sure to LOVE this! Also, here.' He said, giving me a piece of Fazbear Entertainment branded paper, probably one of the employment notice things, then left. I looked down at the blue slip, hoping I was't being moved to an engineering shift. And all it said was this.

'MIKE SCHMIDT

PROMOTION NOTICE

CURRENT SALARY (WEEKLY) - $250.50

CURRENT HOURS - 0000-0600

SALARY DIFFERENCE (WEEKLY) - $134.74

CURRENT POS AT FAZBEAR ENTERTAINMENT - SECURITY GUARD NEW POS AT FAZBEAR ENTERTAINMENT -...

That was as far as I read, before getting nervous, and hoping for the best, then began reading the promtions notice again.

'NEW POS AT FAZBEAR ENTERTAINMENT - ARMED SECURITY GUARD WITH POWER TO ARREST

NEW SALARY (WEEKLY) - $385.24 NEW HOURS - 0000-0600

FREDDY FAZBEAR, CEO OF FAZBEAR ENTERTAINMENT

I put the note away, relieved. The animatronics were already freely moving, but niether Bonnie or Freddy knew where Chica was. Then Freddy came up to me and said to go to the office.

'Hey Mike! Yeah, Chica's in Pirate Cove with Foxy, but DO NOT let Bonnie find out. In fact, if you turn the camera to a specific angle, you can see them.' Freddy said, not expecting me to ever find the angle.

'Can't see them.' I said before being screamed at by Foxy.

'DAMN IT LAD! I THOUGHT I TELT YE NO TA MONITOR TE CAMERAS!' He yelled, louder than Freddy's vocal box ever could, and right in my FACE! Freddy leapt back and then waited.

'N-N-no. You n-never said th-that, F-Foxy!' I said, squealing like a little girl, in fear of being killed.

***FOXY POV***

'N-N-no. You n-never said th-that, F-Foxy!' Mike said, in a really high pitched way, as if squeaking. I was thinking of hitting Mike fer spying on me an' te lass, but I was interupted before I could do anything.

'Foxy, you coming? I'm getting lonely!' Chica said, loud enough for all in the office to hear. I left, running to me lass again. I heard Mike and Fred laugh, to which Chica an' me simply growled at. I re-entered me precious cove, and talk wi' Chica fer a while about life, when she suddenly brought up te topic o relationships, makin both o us slightly uncomfortable, before it turned to six. She left for te stage, but when she parted for the curtain, the last words she said for the day to me until the night were;

'I-I l-love you Foxy.' I had a feeling, but I had no idea what to say, as the only thing I could think about was what she said.

'I lo-love y-ye too.' She left and feft me wit' a warm feelin, fuzzy, in a way.


	5. State of Disrepair

A/N - I think this chapter came out pretty good. But expect the story to get really sad over the next few chapters!

Writers From Beyond - Thanks for the great review Dash, didn't expect to be writing chapter 8 already! Also, I noticed that the story on your page has a REALLY similar name, but I didn't know that or it would be different :-) Anyway, there is still plenty more to come, so stay tuned!

Chica POV

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Bonnie felt strongly opposed to the relationship Foxy and I shared, though at the time I just couldn't figure out why. Freddy was constantly telling Bonnie to shut up and deal with it during our show, quietly, of course, and a few kids even came up to me during the interval.

'Miss Chica, why is Freddy shouting?' they would ask, scared. I would simply say that he was yelling at a door backstage to cool off as men came and tried to steal him the previous day, an obvious lie that teens could easily see through, but it worked for the little ones. Our show went perfectly, as always, apart from the yelling. We actualy saw Mike during our show but couldn't wave as it would make adults suspicious and would put us off. We were finally allowed to take a break, whilst the kids had pizza. I still couldn't believe that I said what I said to Foxy the night before. I actually told him I that I love him! I did love him, I still do! But I didn't want to tell him! Not then, anyway.

**Timeskip! 2 days later!***

I wanted to be sure that I did tell Foxy I loved him, but I got distracted by a pizza in the kitchen, which I warmed, then took to Foxy, only to find him sleeping in the cove. He was usually awake by now, and he loved to sleep. I think it helped him overcome some of his, erm, emotional issues, or something like that. I don't know. I tried to wake him up, but after five minutes worth of attempts to awaken Foxy, I gave up and I felt tears run down my cheeks, but I wiped them away and searched for Freddy, finding him with Mike and Bonnie in the office.

'Freddy! F-Foxy...' I started, still crying before Bonnie gave out a quiet chuckle, alerting both Freddy and I. He must have known what Bonnie had done, and was planning to do as he sprinted out of the office and dived directly into Foxy's cove, trailing slowly on the floor, stopping after he hit a leg , Foxy still sleeping after impact.

'...' Freddy was trying to talk, but with his voice box so damaged, he could only whisper.

'Chica! G-grab Foxy and b-b-briing him Backsta-age. I got oil on my damn suit!' he said, almost too quiet for me to hear. Fred began running all over the pizzaria coming out of each room with something new in his hands. I lifted Foxy, but as I turned to walk to the door to the back room, which Freddy had already smashed open, i heard Bonnie say to me;

'Hey, Chica. You got oil on your ass.' He chuckled. He looked at the door, Mike already answering it.

End of POV

Chica's punishment had been executed perfectly. Or so Bonnie thought. Chica looked on the ground behind her, sure enough, there was a trail of oil. Foxy's oil. She ran faster than ever to get Foxy to Freddy. She really hoped that Freddy was still helping her. He was. Before the door could be shut, Mike and someone else entered the room. Neither of the animatronics could figure out who. They knew him, but couldn't remember who it was. They started work on Freddy, and left within 3 hours. The mystery guy came in, reactivated Freddy, then left again. Freddy instantly began work on Foxy, first patching all of the holes that oil were leaking out of. He finished this, but nothing else. He had no time to. It was 6AM. Foxy would die if he wasn't fixed right then. Mike had a chat with Freddy, and told him that Foxy was destroyed and leaking oil and that only Freddy could fix him. He shut the pizzaria for the weekend to tidy up, sacrificing the most popular days of business for pleasant customer experience. Freddy wanted to get to the bottom of this act of ruthless violence.

That's when they remembered. It was Jeremy.


	6. An Act of Ruthless Violence

A/N - This chapter takes place during the timeskip in the previous one. It is Bonnie's flaskback, but not told from his POV. Enjoy! Also, the areas with *'s at the ends are what I like to imagine as Mortal Kombat moments.

Mike came in as he always did, and whilst Freddy and Chica went to the office, Bonnie didn't. This was strange, considering Bonnie loved the office more than Mike himself, but Freddy thought nothing of it. Mike monitored the cams every now and then, and when he wasn't monitoring Pirate Cove, Bonnie snuck in and sarcastically spoke to Foxy, before *kneeing him in the face and then repeatedly smashing him with his fists, like he and Freddy did in '87, only this time, it was for no reason at all. Within minutes, Foxy was started to leak oil, and was to weak to move or speak. Bonnie left, hiding his movements precisely. He entered the cove 10 minutes later with some... tools. Hammers and the like. Bonnie took a hammer and started mercilessly smashing his endoskeleton head, cracking it severly before covering him in lighter fluid, and breaking his wrists and ankles then leaving him to rot, quickly bleeding out.*

'Hey, is that BONNIE!? In Pirate Cove?' Chica asked, worried what he could be doing if it was him. Freddy was quick to demand the feed be brightened, which Mike did. It was. The only wierd that about this video feed, other than that Bonnie was there, was that the out of order sign said 'IT'S ME'.

Freddy POV

It WAS Bonnie. I sprinted out of the office, and straight into Bonnie, saving Foxy from being burnt by a match, which had been lit but extinguished buy my ability to simulate wind when running.

*'Hey! Freddy! What the FUCK do you think you're DOING!?' Bonnie yelled in anger, knowing that he was BUSTED. I actually couldn't believe it. I was saving the life of the same animatronic that I smashed the life out of 8 years ago.

'I'm donig many things. Here is a full list. 1. Talking. 2. Living. 3. Loving. 4. Saving a life. 5. Preventing murder, and soon, 6. Repairing.' It was a wierd feelng, but I knew that I was doing the right thing. I couldn't help it. He- He was my f-friend.

'You know what Freddy? FUCK YOU! ALL YOU EVER DO IS FUCKING HELP CHICA! YOU ALWAYS FUCKING HAVE! WHY CAN'T YOU, FOR FUCKING ONCE, CAN YOU NOT BE A SELFISH SHIT-HEADED DICKFACE! PLEASE! W-W-WHY ARE YOU EVEN HELPING HIM! YOU DID THIS YOURSELF 7 YEARS AGO! SO PISS OFF, FREDRICK!' He yelled at the top of his endo-lungs.

'Actually, it was 8 years ago, and I don't fucking carre. Foxy is my friend, and I will save his FUCKING LIFE IF I WANT TO! OHKAY! If you don't like it, then go fuck off and never come back.' I yelled. I needed that box fixed. Fast.

'DON'T. CALL. ME. FREDRICK! CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I WILL RIP THE FACE OF OF YOUR FUCKING HEAD! INHALE MY DONG, ENRAGEMENT TWAT!' I yelled, screaming in his face like I would with Mike and Jeremy to scare them during their first two weeks.

Mike POV

I turned the camera off. I didn't want Chica to have to see Foxy. Not like this. I got her quickly into the kitchen for her to make some pizza, assuring her that Foxy was fine, but without actually saying so. I ran to the cove and *leapt in Bonnie's direction with extreme force only to be forced down, crushing Foxy even more.* I landed right on top of him, getting me covered in oil. I got a crowbar from the tools that were used to smash Foxy with, tripped up Bonnie, and turned him off. 20 minutes had passed, and Freddy was in Pirate Cove finding a way to lock the curtains shut to prevent Chica seeing the dying fox. He wanted to help his friend so bad, but the fact that it was 5:58 made his wish impossible. For a while...

A/N - Sorry this took so long to upload! I hate cliffhangers as much as everyone else, but this one is REALLY tempting, I think.


	7. Challenge

**A/N - The first two to three hundred words take place during the flashback, but Mike's last part in it. The rest flows as if there was no flashback. (I hope!) Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

When I got to the apartment complex in which I lived, I noticed a few changes. The elevator was still out, but now there was a penthouse elevator that had 2 buttons. P and G. Penthouse and Ground. The receptionist handed me a note and a key. The note said;

'Mike Schmidt,

This elevator is the fastest in the world. The digital pass key is 7891. Enjoy!

Mr Freddy Fazbear, CEO of Fazbear Entertainment.'

I guess I shoulda known. Freddy always does stuff like this for his best employees. He is famous for it, so I shouldn't be too surprised, but then again i couldn't stop thinking about it. How did he know I needed and wanted my own elevator? I dismissed alot of these thoughts and tried out my new item. I turned the key, opened the door, shut the door, then put the code in, the waited for the elevator to come down to me. Not that I needed to. After I tapped the green 'DONE' key on the pad, I blinked and found an elevator right in my face. The door slid down into the floor, and didn't come up again until I left. I didn't even need to turn around! The floor of the elevator did it for me.

'Rotating floors! What's next, the upgrade for all of the walls to become large glass panels (something I also wanted)' As it turned out, no. That was done first. Mr Fazbear just made my life so much better!

*After 'State of Disrepair'*

When Freddy heard that the pizzeria was shutting over the weekend, he let out a massive sigh of relief. Foxy was worked on all day, Freddy finding even more of the stuff Bonnie did, like lodging knifes into his back, but found that he was still activated to suffer the full extent of the pain, making him lucky that none of the work that Freddy did needed him to be off. Chica noticed him twitch every now and then, so she told Freddy and he found he was still on, and suffering to an unimaginable extent. Chica turned him off, after being warned by Freddy that, if his efforts to save Foxy failed, he would never wake up again, although after what that dick bunny did, he might not wake up anyway. Freddy could see the anger in Chica's eyes, and instantly knew that she was going to leave to confront Bonnie about his actions, Chica's mind apparently being read by Freddy.

'Hey, if Foxy makes it out alive, we'll all go confront Bonnie together. After all, a bear and a chicken is more powerful than just a chicken alone, but add Foxy, and you'll probably have a really hard time beating them. But if he doesn't, well... Never mind.' Freddy remarked, leaving Chica baffled, confused and shocked and saddened all at the same time. Chica had a slight idea what he was talking about, but she remained astonished at Freddy's mind reading capabilities and sad at the last bit.

'W-w-what? I w-wasn't g-going to confront B-B-Bonnie!' she said calmly, and defensively. This made Freddy stop working and turn around.

'Yes, you were Chica. I could see it in your eyes.' He said, almost menacingly. At this point Bonnie entered the room, trying to get Freddy to stop working on Foxy, something that hadn't worked for at least 34 years. His last resort was dragging Fred out of the room, which of course, failed. Chica was furious. She angrily grabbed Bonnie and, quite literally, threw him out of the room, making Mr Fazbear fall over.

'Chica! Don't throw any of the animatronics! Even if is an arse-faced bunny! You could have hurt Mr Fazbear!' Freddy said, to Chica, in a scolding manner, but calmly, nonetheless.

'I'm sorry sir. I just get so angry when those I love are injured like this, you know?' Chica said to Freddy quietly, calling him sir, to make him feel good about himself. It was obvious that she was just worried about Foxy's lack of well being. Chica locked the backstage door and maneuvered herself into a dark corner to cry. Freddy just went with it, but progressively got more and more worried about her. He kept her in as he didn't want this to happen to her because, knowing Bonnie, he'd most likely turn her into another manglized heap of parts. He worked on Foxy continously, taking no breaks to make it more likely that the dying fox would pull through. Mr Fazbear, still recovering from the tumble, was knocking on the door to speak with Freddy. He didn't unlock the door, the simply chatted while repairing Foxy through a closed door.

'Whadda ya want?'

'Erm, Freddy. If you give me Fo-' Fazbear started, being cut off by Freddy, again.

'NO! I AM N-NOT GIVING YOU FOXY, GODDAMNIT! I FIXED CHICA'S BEAK 18 YEARS AGO, AND BONNIE'S GUITAR 5 YEARS AGO! IF I CAN DO THAT, I CAN DO THIS!' he yelled, angrily, feeling a tear or so starting to run down but wiped them away. That was when Chica realized that Mr Fazbear was simply trying to annoy Freddy and allow Bonnie into the back entrance, which Chica quickly ran and locked.

Bonnie POV

'I almost managed what I wanted. Foxy was dying and the fat wank bear couldn't do anything but cry his eyes out, but Chica seems to hate me, so I think I've done something wrong, but I can't figure out what?' I said to myself quietly, pondering.

'Perhaps it's because you've practically killed the only animatronic she ever loved!' Freddy said, hiding somewhere in the room where he could hear me.

'W-w-what? I said, tripping over my words in shock, determined to find and destroy Freddy Fazbear.

'You heard me.'

*Timeskip*

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was still closed, but was opening the next day and Foxy was still in a terrible condition and Chica was getting more and more depressed each day. She's never in the mood to eat, she can't sleep, and has stopped talking. Freddy did his best to cheer her up, but to no avail. Nothing worked. All he could do to put a smile on her face once more was to fix Foxy. He had 24 hours.


	8. Chica's Depression

Freddy was putting himself under far more stress than he needed to, but he needed Foxy repaired, and functioning, by 6AM tomorrow, or the entire pizza place was just going to go downhill due to kids going to miss Chica. This needed to be avoided as Mr Fazbear was refusing to shut up any longer than nesseccary, or the public will get a negative impression of the restuaraunt and not come. Bonnie was standing on the stage alone while Freddy fixed Foxy and Chica holed herself up like Foxy did. That's when they all heard a familliar sound.

'H-Hello! Hello! Er, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night. I actually worked in that office before yoou...' It was Mike's brother, Clifford's nightshift message. It was 6AM and new guard arrived, but the company couldn't record new messages with an ex-employee, so they used the night messages for the day, too. As usual, only Bonnie cared. Freddy was preoccupied with righting Bonnie's wrong, and only Freddy knew where Chica was, so Bonnie went to play the 'Scare the Guard' game alone. The guard couldnt find Chica either, and got really paranoid when none of the animatronic characters were on the stage, so he shut both doors and hid under the desk. The first message ended soon afterwards.

'Remember to shut the doors only if absolutley nessecarry. Gotta conserve power! A'ight, goodnight.' This wasn't needed, as the company had solar panels installed not long after Mike's first year as nightwatchman to prevent Freddy's face being constantly smashed against the wall as a result of Mike's quick thinking and agility.

*Meanwhile*

Mike woke up and looked around the room. Everything looked the same, but all he could hear was a strange, familliar phrase.

'Save him!' Mike kept hearing this phrase, wondering how he knew it, but he knew what it meant. Save Foxy. He wanted to, he really did, but he knew that it was a job only Freddy could do. But he went for it anyway. He packed some tools and downloaded an animatronic repair guide, raced into his old VW 1300 and sped off towards his place of employment. He might not have been working at this point, but he did still have a key. He ran up to the backroom door an pounded on the door. Freddy simply assumed that it was Bonnie.

'Bonnie, will you FUCK OFF!' Freddy yelled, as if he was about to turn into the animatronic Hulk.

'Hey Freddy, calm down! It's me! Mike!' Freddy could tell this from the voice, opened the door and let Mike in before shutting and applying all 5 locks on the door before flicking more lights on to allow Mike to see what Freddy is doing and what-not. Mike read the guide on his Powerbook 500 Apple PC, and started working in Foxy's upper area whilst Freddy focused on his legs and lower area. Mike finally found a suitable replacement endoskeleton head but he had no idea how to fit it onto the skeleton he already had.

'Weld it, Mike.' Freddy said, before Mike even asked about it, simply guessing from the fact that Mike was working on the head.

'O-OK.. H-How di-did y-y-you...'

'I have my ways...'

Mike POV

'I have my ways...' I was stunned.

'Did he read my mind?' I couldn't stop thinking.

'Yes. Yes I did.' Freddy commented, reading me again.

'What am I thinking about now, Fred?' I challenged him, putting a thought into my head.

'Inhaling Golden's dong.' He said, amused.

'No no no no no no no. You were thinking about Chica and Foxy.' he knew. I was astonished.

'That's just f-f-fucking creepy!' I couldn't help but be scared.

'So are the animatronics, Mr Fazbear!' he said, exactly like me. I didn't even bother asking about that, or how he even knew that I said that.

'Don't worry, me 'ill teach ya, matey!' doing Foxy that time, visibly shedding a tear. I went back to work and got my welder and attached the new head, expecting the old AI chip to be the wrong size. I was wrong. The chip slipped in perfectly, as it should, and I went back to my Powerbook to find what to do next. I found that the hardly living heap of crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices had holes spotted all over his arms.

Freddy POV

I could tell Mike needed help with taking off both of Foxy's arms, so I abandoned my post for a minute and forcefully ripped the foxes arms off, dumping them and giving Mike suitable replacement parts, whilst he admired my work on Foxy's hips (healing the injuries to the skeleton, the suit having a few oil splodges and some diluted oil(my tears) on the legs). He welded the arms into place, unlocked the door and left without a word. I was completely baffled by it, as Mike wouldn't normally just abandon everything and leave, especially in a situation like this. I probably should have gone after him, but that would have guaranteed a visit from Bonnie to finish what he started. For Chica's sake, I couldn't allow that. Foxy was too weak to be powered on, never mind fight a hate-powered bunny. 


	9. Elevator Troubles

The day couldn't get any worse for Freddy or Chica. Mike had walked out on Freddy, putting him under more stress than he could take, and if Freddy couldn't overcome the stress and get Foxy fixed before 6 AM, Monday, January 23 1995, Chica wouldn't be in a good mood for performing, if she even bothered to, and it would rip the resteraunt to shreds. Freddy couldn't handle the pressure. Mike left his PC, but took his keys, so Freddy was curious as to what the hell he was doing, but he continued anyway.

Mike POV

I knew I had some spare AI chips somewhere from when Clifford and I built Foxy and Freddy back in '82 and '74, but I couldnt find the box I put them in. I almost wrecked my entire home looking for them. I did find a clue, a voicemail from Cliff, but it was useless. Almost.

'Er, Hello! Hello! Er, Remember t-the chip-things, that, er, that we took for spares? I don't need any, so I've put them in the Penthouse Safe in your apartment block. I told the receptionist to update your, er, key and stuff. I think his name was Nathan, or something. So, um, you'll be living in the penthouse! Don't worry about the, er the money, I've already paid the first two months for you. The chips are in t-t-the safe. They might board it up soon, or so people say. So, er be quick. They're not stopping to take stuff out. Er, Talk to Nathan tomorow, if you can. He has the code for the safe.

Clifford'

I could tell that this was crap, there was no safe. Unless it had been boarded up, but I doubt that. I called reception and asked about the safe.

'Sir, there is no safe. I do not know where you got your info, but it is incorrect, I'm afraid. Can I help you with anything else, Mr Schmidt?' the man said, in his normal manner.

'I have stuff IN that safe! Please. Just tell me where it is.' I recieved no reply for a while, before simply recieving a command.

'Please wait, sir.' The phone hung up. I was really pissed. I took my elevator down to the lobby, to be greeted buy the guy on the phone.

'Come on. I'll show you where the safe is...' The man said, obviously having lied to me on the phone. ',but no-one else can know about it.' Obviously for reasons concerning the past.

'What about my brother?'

'No.'

'Bit late.'

'WHAT! Please don't say you've told him...'

'He told me. Listen to the voicemail when we get up..' He pressed the button. We entered the penthouse and I pressed the button on the Machine. The man listened closely, and the more he heard, the more shocked his face was. Either this guy was Nathan, or he was a really good damn actor.

'Clifford Paul Schmidt...' he mumbled to himself. ' I remember him.' The elevator went up, as usual, and he gave me a few low-power grenades that should blow the blockage up in one if done right. He actually just gave me the case they came in.

'They won't be able to smash the glass walls. Nothing can. The guy who told me to put them in assured me of such.

'PenthouseSafe Emergeny Acces' was writen on it, some letters faded. He pointed to a wall, where there was the bump in the paper.

'Here.' Nathan gave me 2 codes one labeled 'SDI Code' and the other 'GE Code''Use the bottom if you get locked out. It detonates a miniscule explosive to destroy the lock system. Good day sir.' With that he left. Or tried to. The elevator did nothing.


	10. Disappearance

A/N - Thanks to Epicially Awesome Mario Fan for the idea!

Golden POV

'Ugh.' was all I could say. I had been resting peacefully in the safe room, and someone had woken me up. I was enjoying my nap, so I decided I was going to make someone suffer for my awakening. The vents were my favorite place to hid on missions like these, so I warped into the ceiling vent on the bathroom roof expecting to find my brother Freddy hiding in the ladies restroom like the fucking perv that he is, seeing and hearing nothing but some faint crying. Perfect. My victim.

Freddy POV

Mike came back about 2 hours later with a new AI chip for Foxy, and he inserted it into the back of Foxy's skull, as the one he already had was in about 1000 pieces. Fucking useless.

'What took you so long?' Normally I would be furious, but for some reason I was relieved.

'It's a long story, Fred.'

'It's a long day, Micheal.' He simply grunted at this response and began when he got to his apartment and told me of the voicemail, the safe, and Nathan.

'The guy that left me the voicemail, yeah, that's the guy that left the messages for nightwatchmen before he...' he started tearing up at the very thought.

'Hey... If you don't want to say, don't! I won't hold it against you.' I smiled a little, but this was quickly wiped off when a scream rang through the pizzaria. Chica. The rest of the maintenence could be performed whilst the AI was active, so I switched Foxy on, and told Mike exactly what to do. He nodded, and waved as I teleported to the bathroom where she was, only to be greeted with one of Golden's notes, reading :

'I gOt ThE cHiCkEn!

iF yOu WaNt To sEe iT aLiVe, fInD mE, fReD!'

GF'

I let out a loud screech of anger, and ran onto the stage and forcefully smashed my head repeatedly into the walls and floors. I hated my shitbag brother. So. Fucking. Much.

Foxy POV

I finally woke again, but I felt better. I remember what that fucking dickwad did ta me. Fer no reason, either.

'Hey Foxy! How are you feeling?' Mike asked, obviously concerned about my wellbeing, still fixing me.

'I'm good. Thanks fer fixin' meself, lad.' I said, truly grateful for Mike's actions.

'It was mostly Freddy, actually.'

'Oh. Where is he? I want ta thank him fer saving me from gettin' burnt te death.' That's when I heard banging on the stage. I ran out of the back room and stopped Freddy from killing himself.

'CHICA!' I yelled, knowing she would be happy I was OK.

'She's gone, Foxy. I'm sorry. She's still alive, i think. But not for long. Hurry. You have to find her. For us. Don't let Bonnie know your fixed. Or I'm fucked.'

'Shit!' I bet Bonnie did this.

'Good luck, buddy.'

Chica had a distinct scent that could be detected for 500 meters, but since I had a good nose power, I put meself ta good use and raced in the direction of the scent, 500x more powerful than it would be if me nose was normal.


	11. Hiatus

I just don't have time to write as much of the story as I want to as school's being an ass as well as the fact that I'm planning another story for you guys to enjoy. Plus I've pretty much hit writer's block with this, so... Anyways, the chapters in it should be longer than about 2000 words so I can put more detail into each chapter and make more happen. I really don't want to have to do this, and, I'm sorry, but in life there is always something you have to do that you don't want to do, but hey-ho. I don't know how long I'll be holding this up for, but I hope it won't be long.

EDIT - The Story is out! Read it at : /s/11456751/1/The-Fredfather


End file.
